


Exclusivity

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And Maybe Something More, Autopsies, F/M, Friendship, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock's Bad With Feelings, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, and words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with John, Sherlock needs to get some clarification from Molly. Another contribution for Sherlolly Appreciation Week... because I'm having too much fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusivity

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I wrote another story for Sherlolly Appreciation... 
> 
> I own nothing, except the mistakes, those are all mine. Enjoy!!

* * *

 

Molly Hooper was elbow deep in the chest cavity of a sixty-seven year old when Sherlock came sweeping into the morgue.

 

"Suit up or stay ten feet away Sherlock. Don't make me repeat it." She said without looking up.

 

Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes but decided he could ask his question from her requested distance, if need be. He had no interest in (glancing over at the body,) a smoker, social drinker, _salsa dancing enthusiast?_ Died of _oh... maybe it was interesting....no focus... here to ask Molly a question. Not find out why this sixty-seven year old man decided to try ecstasy, at his age._

 

"I know about the ecstasy before you start in. He took it of his own accord, it wasn't murder. If that's why you're here." She still hadn't looked up, she was just finishing up the final stitches.

 

"No, it's not. Although that is mildly intriguing." Sherlock stood with his hands behind his back watching Molly finish.

 

"Can I help you with something?" Molly started removing her gloves.

 

"May I approach?"

 

"Fine."

 

"Molly, is it safe to assume that I am the only consulting detective that you work with?" he asked without a hint of mirth in his tone.

 

Molly narrowed her eyes, waiting for the punchline. Finally she decided there was none and this must be one of those _Sherlock_ oddities, "Yes, Sherlock. You are the only 'consulting detective' that I work with. Mostly because you are the only one in the world but also because it's a made up profession." She moved over to the sink and started scrubbing her hands.

 

"Ah, and as you know you are the only pathologist I will work with," he said seemingly missing Molly's slightly abusive words about his profession. "We are exclusive." He smiled.

 

Molly cut her eyes sideways. "I'm sorry?"

 

"We are in an exclusive, working relationship."

 

Searching her already over worked mind, Molly tried to come up with some idea as to what the madding genius was getting at today. "I suppose." She sighed, hoping to put an end to... what ever this was.

 

"Good." Sherlock turned to leave.

 

Against her better judgment Molly's mouth opened and words seemed to come flying out... "Of course, you do work with John, who is another doctor and I work with other detectives from Scotland Yard. So now that I think about it, our working relationship isn't exactly exclusive."

 

Sherlock froze and turned around.

 

 _Oh, I was so close,_ she thought.

 

He marched back towards Molly. "What other detectives do you work with Dr. Hooper?" he asked with a clear edge to his voice.

 

Molly huffed, _why didn't I listen to my mother and become an accountant?_ She took a deep breath.

 

"Answer my question, with whom have you been working?"

 

"You know I work with Greg, Sherlock. Not all of his cases involve you."

 

"Who the hell is Greg?"

 

Pausing for a moment and (not for the first time) praying for strength, Molly answered. "Lestrade, you're long-time friend Greg Lestrade. Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Also I've worked with Demmick several of times and there's a new one... what's his name? Oh, Travers, I can't remember his first name."

 

Sherlock swallowed and stepped back. "I see. So you're working with _several_ detectives... at once."

 

"Yes, Sherlock. I always have. I do PM's. I send reports to the proper authorities or you, as it were."

 

Sherlock had the strangest look on his face, he almost looked... well... hurt.

 

"Sherlock, this can't be news to you. You have to know how my job works. I certainly don't work for you. Were you really under the impression that I only help out on your investigations?"

 

Sherlock silently shook his head not looking at Molly.

 

"Sherlock, what on earth is wrong?"

 

He straightened. "Nothing Molly. I hope I haven't taken up too much of your time." He turned to leave, but Molly reached out and took Sherlock's arm.

 

"Sherlock, what was all of this really about?" she asked asked to his back.

 

"I- I don't really know," he confessed.

 

Molly released his arm. "Now that seems highly unlikely, you always know... well everything."

 

Sherlock turned to face Molly but kept his eyes focused just past Molly's shoulder. "It's possible that this is an area of which I am woefully... under-educated."

 

 _Oh, you idiot,_ she thought, though she wasn't sure if she was talking about herself or him. "Sherlock, just because I work with other people. Doesn't make me any less _yours_. I meant what I said that day. Now, can you tell me what prompted this?"

 

He rolled his eyes before finally finding hers once again. "John said I should stop referring to you as... _my pathologist_. He explained that it was far too possessive and familiar also that it lent to an exclusivity that our relationship doesn't embody. I see now what he meant." He actually fidgeted.

 

Molly was more than a little upset with John Watson at that moment. If it didn't bother her, than why should it bother John? She moved a bit closer to Sherlock. "Look, I don't mind. Really. I like working with you. You like working with me. We've got a system, it works for us."

 

Sherlock's tension eased, a bit.

 

"What crawled up John's arse today anyway?" she asked.

 

Sherlock laughed. "I may have deduced that Mary had cut him off sexually because he made a comment about her inability to lose the baby weight."

 

Molly laughed. "I can't feel bad for you if you're going to antagonize the man Sherlock." She continued to laugh.

 

He smirked. "It doesn't bother you? To be mine... _my pathologist_?" he asked after a moment.

 

Molly rolled her eyes. "No Sherlock, it doesn't bother me. I've always been yours. Now, go apologize to John and tell him to stop meddling in our business. You and I are fine."

 

"I'm not apologizing to him, even I know better than to say something like that to Mary Watson, the woman carries a gun for God's sake. What an idiot!" he said, then he leaned down and kissed Molly on the cheek. "Mine then," he said as he leaned back up.

 

Molly smiled brightly. "Always."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... please comment, I love hearing from you!!!


End file.
